


The Killing Moon

by BakeySama9



Series: Musically inspired [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood Friends, F/M, Itachi is the best Uchiha, Itachi's genjutsu used for bittersweet happiness, Love, Lovers, Sadness, sasuke is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Reader has been in love with Itachi for years. When she finally gets the chance to see him for the first time since he left the village, she stops at nothing to see him. Making sure she isn't followed, she finally sees him. What ensues is nothing short of bittersweet.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Musically inspired [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174721
Kudos: 15





	The Killing Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested listening: The Killing Moon by Echo & The Bunnymen

The night air clung to your skin as you kept looking back to make sure no one was following you. You knew what you were doing was extremely wrong, but you couldn’t say no to this. You couldn’t allow yourself to miss out on what could possibly be the last time you would see him. It had been years since you last saw him, and still he plagued your dreams. Often, you’d wake up in a cold sweat, calling out his name with tears in your eyes. Never would you love another like you did with him.

When you spotted the crow, you had a feeling that this would be an omen. You weren’t sure if it was good or bad, but it had a letter addressed to you. Of course, the crow disappeared as soon as you took the letter. You figured it was genjutsu of sorts, but you weren’t the most familiar with it. 

Seeing Itachi’s name and his handwriting brought back some difficult memories. You could see yourself with him, running down the streets and watching over little Sasuke. The way Sasuke would look up at you, asking you to pick him up when he was very young. Nowadays, he wouldn’t even look at you. You knew that it was difficult for Sasuke to acknowledge you, but he also knew that you were hurting deeply inside. His vow to kill his brother was what killed you inside. You knew Sasuke felt like he absolutely needed to fulfill this, but you didn’t think it would ever come to this point between those two.

Yet, when Itachi murdered his whole clan and ran off as a rogue ninja, your heart broke. You tried to look after Sasuke, but he just rejected you at this point. You weren’t sure what had transpired that night, but it still killed you inside that Sasuke didn’t want anything to do with you. He yelled and kicked at you, telling you how much he hated you. From that day on, you decided it would be best if you just tried to move on and let him live his own life. You always tried your best to keep an eye on him, but you knew better to approach him. He would never allow you into his life again. Somehow, it seemed like Sasuke blamed you for part of what happened. Whether it be because you had always been in love with Itachi, or just because Sasuke hated the world, you never figured it out.

And yet, here you were, basically ruining your reputation as a shinobi to be able to see Itachi one last time. Your heart raced as you did everything to make sure you would not get caught. You didn’t want to be branded as a traitor. When the guards weren’t watching so properly, you slipped out of the village and made your way into the forest.

The sound of the cicadas screaming reminded you of summer nights long ago, when you would sit with Itachi and both of you would talk all night long. He always shared his feelings with you, but he never told you about what was going on in the background. He never told you the true reason why he would eventually kill his whole clan. You believed he had a good reason for it, but you could never figure it out. No one could ever explain it to you, and now maybe you had your chance to find out what happened.

Suddenly, a burst of crows appeared in front of you and they materialized into Itachi. You almost screamed in horror, but you stopped yourself. You didn’t want to draw attention to the situation unfolding in front of you. When Itachi spotted you, he glared at you. You couldn’t bring yourself to look into his eyes, which had changed so much since the last time you saw him.

“You're here.” 

You swallowed hard as you found yourself to be frightened. You wanted to approach him, but all the rumors about him had made you terrified. He was a rogue ninja, and also a murderer. You wanted to trust him, but you didn’t even know him anymore.

He approached you slowly, his eyes observing you. You looked so beautiful in the pale moonlight. He was enamored with you, yet he knew he could never have you. He wanted to take you into his arms and run away with you, but he could never subject you to that. You had your whole life in front of you.

His lips crashed against yours roughly, and you were surprised. You had loved Itachi since you two were children, but you never thought he returned those feelings. His tongue licked your bottom lip, and you allowed him into your mouth. His arms wrapped around you, pulling you closer into him. You never wanted this moment to end.

“Itachi…” You moaned breathlessly when you pulled away. He cupped your chin and tilted your head so you could look into his eyes. That’s all it took for you to be placed under his genjutsu.

_ It’s a sunny afternoon, and you are standing in front of the sink. As you finish up the dishes, you hear the front door open. Sasuke’s voice calls out to you as he runs towards you, his arms outstretched to give you a hug. You smile as you reach to hug him, ruffling his hair.  _

_ “Hi, how was training today?” You ask as he pulls away from the hug. _

_ “It was great. I think I’m getting a lot stronger!” He was so enthusiastic. _

_ Itachi watches from the doorway, a big smile spreads on his face. For once, everything seems to be going well. He knew his parents would be returning home very shortly, and he couldn’t wait to surprise everyone with his big proposal.  _

_ The night goes on without a hitch, and everyone has a wonderful meal together. You always felt like you were a part of the Uchiha family. They made you feel so welcome. This warms your heart as you think about how you were an orphan from a very young age. Both of your parents perished in a battle. _

_ Itachi turns to face you, his beautiful smile is infectious. You were so in love with him, and you couldn’t help it to wish you could be with him forever. You know that maybe you don’t have a chance with him, but being his best friend forever is enough to keep you going in life. _

_ “My love,” Itachi starts. Everyone stops talking and they all turn to face you. You can feel the blush creeping up on your cheeks. “There’s something I need to confess.” _

_ “What is it, Itachi?” You ask, puzzled. He pulls out a small box from his pocket, and inside is a beautiful ruby engagement ring. You aren’t sure how to react anymore. _

_ “Ever since we were children, I knew you’d always be by my side. I don’t want to go through life without you. Will you marry me?” You look into his eyes, and the scene changes… _

  
  


**It’s years later, and you find yourself on the sofa. Your belly has grown quite a bit and you can’t help but rub it every now and then. You wait patiently for Itachi to return from his mission. You still live with the Uchihas, and they always dote on you, especially now that you are pregnant with Itachi’s child. A warmth spreads inside you as you hear the front door slide open. In comes Sasuke, running towards you.**

**“Big sis! Itachi has returned. He’s coming home!” Sasuke is so excited for his brother to return.**

**You give him a small smile as you struggle to get up. Sasuke is quick to help you up, making sure you don’t hurt yourself or pull a muscle. He has been a dear to you throughout your whole pregnancy. Sasuke was the perfect little brother, and he meant so much to you.**

**You both walk over to the porch, awaiting Itachi’s arrival. You were growing impatient, but you knew it would be all worth it once he was back in your arms once more. Finally, you could see him coming towards the house. You excitedly called out to him, and he came running.**

**Finally, he was there in front of you, holding you in his arms and showering you in kisses. It felt so good to have him here.**

**“I missed you so much, Itachi.”**

**He smiles, “I missed you too, sweetheart. And I missed our little one. I cannot wait to be a father!”**

You’re brought back to reality as the genjutsu dissolved. You weren’t sure what just transpired, but you knew it had to do with Itachi. You could feel a growing sorrow deep inside you as you looked up at Itachi. His eyes, now dark and normal, had tears welling up in them.

“What was that?” You asked, hoping to get some sort of answers.

He stepped forward, holding you close. His lips pressed against yours once more, and you could feel his wet tears stream down his face and onto yours. For him to cry like this, you knew he was inconsolable. Your heart ached.

“I wanted to show you what we could have had, my love.” He explained as he brushed your hair out of your face.

“We could still have that! Please, take me with you. I need you,” You protested, but he wasn’t hearing any of it.

“No, I can’t do that to you. You have your whole life ahead of you, and I know you could make some other man happy. I could never allow myself to lead you down this path.” You wanted to shut him up, but you knew he was speaking logically.

“Please, we could have that. I want to be with you, Itachi. I love you.” You told him. You trembled as you tried not to cry. It was becoming increasingly difficult.

“Sweetheart,” he said. You looked up into his eyes once again, and this time you could see the love and adoration you had for him. “I would do anything for us to be able to live that life, but we can’t. I could never let this happen to you, just know that I love you so much. I need you to be strong for me.”

You fought back tears as best as you could, yet you still started crying. Itachi wiped your tears away, and you relished at the feeling of his hands.

“Be strong for me, my love. Maybe in some other lifetime, we could have been happy together. I want you to know that my actions were justified, and if I could have done it differently, I would have for you. The odds were always going to be stacked against me.”

  
You wanted to argue with him and have him take you away, but you couldn’t find the strength to do so. Instead, you allowed yourself to be held by him. It could be the last time you would ever see him, and you just wanted to remember the way he felt. You wanted to remember his scent and his voice.

“I love you so much, sweetheart. I’m sorry I put you through so much.” Itachi apologized.

“I love you too. Don’t be sorry.” You told him as you wiped your tears away again. “I may not know the circumstances, but I believe that what you did wasn’t hateful. I just wish I could have helped you, even if it was something small.”

“I will always love you.”

And you found yourself in bed, crying out as your body was slick with sweat. Tears streamed down your face as your body was wracked with hard sobs. You weren’t even sure if what happened was real or if it had just been another dream. You cried out for him, longing to be held by him once again.


End file.
